1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffolds and more particularly pertains to a new mechanized scaffold for effectively and conveniently controlling movement of a scaffold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffolds is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffolds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scaffolds include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,202; 5,381,872; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,945; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,797; and 4,662,476.
In these respects, the mechanized scaffold according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively and conveniently controlling movement of a scaffold.